What Happens Next?
by The Collector-Dark Ridder
Summary: K, this is my second story, first one here. this is a harrydraco. that's pretty much it.... review.... thanks for reading.


**What Happens Next?**

Description; It's after the sixth book. Harry, Hermiony, and Ron are on their way home from a quest in searching for information on the Dark Lord. They find Draco and his Mother and take them back to the Blacks estate. Their things heat up. A Harry/Draco story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I want to, but I don't.

Warning; Contains yaoi (guy on guy relationships) of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Well, not quite yet in this chapter yet.

Authors Note; This is my first slash and I'm not quite sure how this is going to go. You might be wondering about the ratting. I have this ratting because the story is going to be semi graphic, nothing too bad. I'm not sure if I'm going to be putting a lemon in. I think I might. I hope you'll in joy it.

Authors Note 2; Ok so there is no lemon in this one and if there was it would be rated M. So next time.

**Chapter 1 **

**Part 1**

The night was cold and full of wind-blown rain. The moon was out, but not giving off enough light for the two figures running in the forest. They had to get away. They needed to get away. They tripped and fell into great puddles of mud. The arms of the trees lash out at the two figures, as they weaved in and out of the trees. One figure trips over a thick three root, colliding with the ground, and crying out for help. The second figure turns around and takes a hold of the first's arm, pulling her up and they start to run again. The second form looks over his shoulder and sees a dozen or more, black-cloaked figures gaining ground on them. Their time was running out!

**Part 2**

The rain was hitting pretty hard that night the three young adults were on their way back to the safe house. They weren't going as fast as they could because of the wind and the rain, for there brooms were fighting against the wind. They refused to apprevite to the safe house in case if they drought attentions to that area of England.

"Harry," the frizzed headed girl calls to the raven haired boy. "Are you sure this is the way?"

"I'm curtain," Harry Potter called back.

"Oh come off it Hermoiny, he knows were he's going." The fire red headed boy calls out to the said girl. That's when Hermoiny say it.

"Look, Ron, Harry, wait up!"

The three friends hover in the air, being swept back and forth by the wind.

"Down there," Hermoiny points down ward toward the forest below.

Harry could not believe that Hermoiny could so easily point out the two running figures in the woods with the rain and the wind pounding on them, but she did.

The ex-Grifendors watch as they see the two figures running and tripping through the forest. Then Harry saw why; about one forth of a mile behind the figures about five more making chasse.

"Death Eaters," Harry calls out motioning toward the dark claded figures. "Quick," he called, "Ron, you take one and I'll take the other."

The three friends dive down toward the ground and land in a clearing. Just as their feet touch the ground the two hunted figures break through the line of threes.

"Quickly, come with us," Harry yelled.

"Potter?" the hunted boy calls, baffled.

"Malfoy," Ron whispers from behind Harry.

**Part 3**

"Hurry, we don't have time for this," Hermoiny says, "Mrs. Malfoy, you may join me on my broom. Quickly, before the Death Eaters show up. Their not too far behind." Harry lets lose a shattered shy. They had to help the Malfoy's, no mater what and he knew it. The Malfoy's could have some information that could help their quest.

"Move it along Malfoy, if you want to live." Harry says as he walks up to the silver haired Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was desperate for help, but not that desperate. He was just about to open his mouth with a great insult and an abrupt 'no', when he saw his mother move toward Hermoiny.

"What are you doing?" Draco yells toward her.

"We _have _to get way," she calls back as she mounts the broom behind the girl. The ex-Slytherin just mumbles and joins Harry on his broom hesently and slowly.

Draco wraps his arms around the Boy-Who-Lived's waist and grabs a hold of the wood of the broom between the other boys legs.

'This is too close for comfort,' Draco thinks to him-self, as Harry suppresses a shudder of what, he did not know.

The group started to here foot steps crash through the woods.

"Let's get the bloody hell out of here," Ron says, worry in his voice and etched on his face.

At first it was hard for Harry and Hermoiny to lift off because of the extra wait, but within seconds were shooting up into the sky, besides Ron, while red and green bolts of light fly past them. The Death Eaters cursing under their breaths, the pray got away.

**Part 4**

The travel was slower going now, even though the rain let up. The group of five was pretty much soaked before the left the ground, but some how got wetter and colder over time. After about 2 hours of flying the wind stopped to blow and the three brooms picked up speed.

"Were are you taking us Potter?" Draco growled in to Harry's ear.

"To the Safe House. We need to know a few things." The raven-haired boy responded, very irritated.

"I'm not answering anything." Draco replied back.

"You will if you don't want your 'friends' to get a hold of you two," Harry parried back. Draco growled again, "You wouldn't dare."

"No, he wouldn't," Hermoiny said, flying up to their side.

"We will tell you what ever you want, just don't let them get me and my family." Narcissa Malfoy forcefully said.

"MOTHER!" Draco erupts, "You cannot be serious!"

"Yes, I am. We now have no where to go." Mrs. Malfoy said leaving no room for any discussion.

"Harry, I think we're almost there," Ron said, obviously budding in on the conversation, wondering what's going on. After all, don't want it to get out of hand.

"Yah, your right. Here," Harry gives Ron what looked like a long silver lighter. Ron flies down to what would be a muggle street if it weren't littered with so much garbage. The street had many run down houses on it with pealing paint and broken windows, defiantly not a nice place. Ron holds up the item and flicks his wrist toward one of the seven street lamps and the light flies out of it, entering the silver item. This happens six more time; flick, swoosh, flick, swoosh, flick, swoosh. When the last light of the last lamp was extinguished, Harry and Hermoiny landed, letting off their passengers. Harry then walks up between the spaces of two tall houses. The houses seem to squeeze into each other, creating enough room were another house appears.

"The Black's hidden mansion!" Mrs. Malfoy whispers. Harry taps his wand against the entrance door. They here a series of locks being unlocked and latches being unlaced. Then after a few seconds the door opens and Harry leads the way into a long and dark hallway, littered with snake-ish items.

"Welcome to the Safe House of the Order of the Phinox, and my home." Harry announces into the silence of the silver and green hall.

AN; I thank my Jie Jie for her spell checking and i hope you all review.


End file.
